


Ridiculous Sweater

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Serena, Christmas, F/M, Family Dinner, Fluff, cuteness, ridiculous sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG





	Ridiculous Sweater

“You got to be shitting me,” Sandor said holding up the sweater Sansa told him to wear for dinner at Winterfell mansion, where Sansa’s parents had invited them for Christmas.

The whole Stark family would be there. His father and mother in-law alongside all of Sansa's siblings. 

Robb had flown all the way from Karhold with his wife Alys and their twins, while Arya had made her way home from even further away, since she was studying at Braavos school of martial arts.

Her boyfriend Gendry especially made his way north from King’s Landing where he was currently writing his master’s thesis in metallurgy.

Sansa’s little brothers were also expected for dinner. Sansa had mentioned that Bran would be accompanied by his girlfriend Shireen who will meet the Stark family for the first time. While the youngest, Rickon, came home from his boarding school in White Harbor for the holidays.

Even their cousin Jon said he would make it in time with his fiancée Ygritte.

Sandor still remembered how strange it had felt when he had been introduced to the Stark family by Sansa the summer two years ago.

Now there were married and he felt that Sansa’s mother finally had accepted him as son in law as she had seen him with her third grandchild.

“I am not shitting you,” Sansa called from the bathroom, where she was just changing Serena’s nappy. “Serena pointed to it, when I asked her what her daddy should wear for the dinner.”

“She is barely a year. How could she have even pointed to it? She is yet to learn walking or talking,” Sandor said.

“But you said I should buy it when I showed it to you in the shopping brochure,” Sansa said.

“But little bird, you asked me while I was watching the game on tv. I was distracted by the intensity of the game and…and you looked beautiful. That distracted me too.”

Sansa came to the bedroom with Serena on her arm.

“Nice try Sandor, but you will wear it or you will never make your little bird sing again,” she said seriously and Sandor sighed in defeat pulling the sweater over his head.

***

The three hours of driving to Sansa’s childhood home had felt like an eternity.

The whole drive Sandor had to suppress the intense urge to rip the sweater off himself and scratch his whole body.

The wool was scratchy and he regretted that he hadn’t been paying attention when Sansa had showed it to him. 

Not only because it made his skin feel like he was being flayed, but also because it looked completely ridiculous.

The pattern of the reindeers was ridiculous, as were the other pattern stitched in pink wool on the dark green main color of the sweater.

Even if Sandor felt like screaming, he would not give his wife the satisfaction to show how much he hated wearing this sweater.

This probably used to be some kind of torture technique back in the days, Sandor thought as he pulled over through the gateway of the Stark mansion.

“You feel alright Sandor? You look a little tensed,” Sansa asked him smiling.

“No darling everything is fine,” He said undoing his seatbelt not showing how much he had liked to yell that nothing was alright right.

“Okay,” Sansa said kissing his cheek. “I’ll get Serena and you get the presents for mom and dad.”

Serena squealed a little when Sansa picked her up from her baby seat, since she had been peacefully sleeping most of the drive, while Sandor got the presents from the trunk.

Sansa’s father awaited them already at the door when they walked up the house.

Sansa kissed her father on the cheek before he shook Sandor’s hand.

It was warm inside the Stark house and it didn’t help with the sweater since it didn’t allow any heat to leave from the inside.

Sansa’s brothers and her cousin had already arrived, only Arya was late as always. Mother Stark came from the kitchen for a few minutes to welcome them, before she continued her dinner preparations.

Sandor didn’t miss the strange looks the other Starks gave him at the sweater, as Sansa handed him Serena, wanting to help her mother with the dinner.

Ned swooned over baby Serena and how much she looked like Sansa when she had been a baby and Robb told some stories what cute things Sansa had done when she had been young.

Sansa returned from the kitchen just as Jon confirmed one of the stories and Sansa in return told the story of the time Jon and Robb had played cowboys and indians but only wearing a cowboy hat.

Everybody laughed heartily and Sandor used the distraction to rub his back against the chair he was sitting on to get some relieve.

Shorty after Arya arrived with Gendry and Sandor thought her jaw would drop to the ground when she saw him with the sweater on.

“Don’t even say a word,” Sandor growled rocking Serena on his arm, kissing the crown of her soft auburn hair.

“I am not saying anything Hound,” she said with a wink of her eye, smirking. Arya always liked to call him by his old nickname he had gotten as college football player, where he had met Sansa during her first semester.

The dinner itself was great even though it felt like it lasted for an eternity. Sandor was asked several times if he was alright, by the others and every time he said he was fine, even though he nearly scratched himself with the fork once.

Like it was tradition in the Stark family, the gathered around the Christmas tree in the living room after dinner to exchange presents and spend the rest of the evening with board games.

Sandor had no idea what he had done to Sansa for her to force him to wear this sweater. He had a hard time to enjoy the evening even though he and Sansa won several games as team in Trivial Pursuit.

***

“Okay Sandor. Take the sweater off,” Sansa said after they had put Serena to bed.

Sandor didn’t hesitate for a moment and basically ripped it off his broad chest and sighed in relieve as he finally was freed of the scratchy thing.

“Why Sansa? Please tell me how I have wronged you that you would do this to me,” Sandor asked her scratching himself.

Sansa chuckled lightly.

“That’s not funny little bird. That ridiculous thing scratches more than a sack of fleas.”

“It is kind of funny, because I had a bet going with my sister,” Sansa said and Sandor looked puzzled at her.

“She bet with me that I would never be able to make you wear this ridiculous sweater. And I know how scratchy it is,” she said and stroked with her slender fingers over his back. “My poor warrior.”

“What did you bet with your sister, that justified this torture marathon, little bird?”

Sansa pulled him down for a kiss, before she came closer to his ear.

“We bet that if I make you wear it for Christmas dinner she would babysit Serena for our anniversary, so we can spend a whole day together alone,” she whispered in a seducing voice and Sandor hummed at the thought of having a whole day to devour his little bird.

“Hmmm, that’s sounds great darling. If your sister comes up with other bets for taking Serena for a day, I am up to the task, even if I have to wear such a ridiculous sweater again,” he said kissing his wife deeply.

The End.


End file.
